Aero: The Beginning
by kanakali94
Summary: Olivia is known as a vigilante called Aero along with Alex who is Archangel, and Casey who is known as Sketch. They battle crime during the night, sometimes during the day, but they have normal lives too. One night, Olivia saves someone during her routine sweeps and falls in love. While anything happen? FEMSLASH WARNING. alex/casey, olivia/amanda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GUESS WHO"S BACK?! I bet you guys missed me at least a little bit who have stuck around while I've been gone for almost.. 3-4 years haha. Anyway, I'm getting back on my SVU Stories, my Wrestling story might have to die (if any of you read it. If not, don't worry about it ^^;;), but I'm coming up with more stores, one-shots, and other things since I've been gone and this is one of them!**

**Anywho, In this AU Story Casey and Olivia are the same age (31) and Alex and Amanda is a year older (32). More of the SVU characters will come into play later haha so watch out for that! ^^ Anyway, ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: The Typical "Damsel in Distress"**

_"I'm not your typical superhero. I am Aero. I am everyone's shadow. I can be a good guy to some, or a bad guy. Depending on what side of the fence you're on."_

=Aero?=

Aero was running and jumping off rooftops, following a stolen car as the cops were chasing after it as well. Her side cape was flowing in the air and her hood luckily was secured on her head enough to where it wasn't falling of her head.

=Aero!=

"What?!" She yelled in her intercom as she jumped onto a tall building and watched the robbers run into an abandoned building.

=What's happening?=

"The robbers just ran inside an abandoned building and I was _just_ about to go into it, but you were talking. What do you want?"

=I just wanted to make sure you're alright and you're where you need to be.=

Aero sighed. "I know where to go Case- I mean, Sketch. Now, stop bothering me and go talk to Archangel."

=I can hear you both. You do know that, right?= Archangel said with a light chuckle escaping her lips. Aero rolled her eyes and jumped onto the roof of the abandoned building and slid into an open area.

=What's your ETA to Aero, Archangel?= Sketch asked.

=About a minute. Why?=

"Because I'm already in the building and waiting on you." Aero whispered as she rested flat in the air conditioning vent and looked down at the robbers as they were looking around to see if anyone was around and to see how much money they had. _Idiots… You're about to get caught by the vigilantes of New York._ She thought and then heard Archangel speak in her normal, Southern Accent.

=Okay, I'm at the location. Where should I enter?=

"Right side, sixth window." Aero answered. Right then, Archangel jumped though the window and the two robbers jumped in surprise and point the guns at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Archangel smirked.

"And why not? You're just a woman." One of them said. Just then, Aero opened the vent door and jumped through it, landing safely behind them and tapping one on the shoulder. When he turned around, she punched him hard and kicked the other as he turned around after. Archangel quickly ran towards them and got the other one's, who was the one talking to her and was young, arm and twisted it. He yelped in pain and then was silenced as Archangel knocked him out. She then looked over at her partner who seemed to have knocked the older one out and cuffed him before placing her signature A with an arrow through it on his hand. Archangel did her signature A with wings on it before walking over to Aero. "We gotta go. The cops are right outside." Aero nodded and followed Archangel out the window she came through and onto her motorcycle, driving quickly back to their headquarters known as Halo.

"You guys did well back there, especially you Olivia." Sketch said as she saw the two vigilantes walking in.

Aero, known as Olivia in the real world, laughed a bit. "Well thanks. I was just doing sweeps and found that. I guess it's just luck, huh?"

Archangel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Liv. Luck or not, I bet you could've taken those two men down without me."

"I could have Alex, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind my partner around who has good abilities."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, my sensing powers do go in handy sometimes. Your ability of manipulating technology is just as good." Olivia shrugged and walked over to Sketch, known in the real world as Casey Novak.

"Okay, I guess it's time to ge-"

"WARNING! WARNING! CRIME IN PROGRESS. CRIME IN PROGRESS." The three women looked at the screen and noticed Ai, Casey's computer and Artificial Intelligence, had found a crime, which was a woman being kidnapped.  
"I'll take it. Alex, you get some rest." Olivia said and put her hood over her head and walked out to the cold night again.

"Stop Mark! P-P-Please, let go of me!"

"Shut up Amanda! It's time for you to pay for what your family did to mine." Mark yelled as he through the girl against the wall. She groaned loudly from her back and head hitting the wall and then he clenched her neck and sat her up. He then began to slowly choke her and she was gasping for air like no tomorrow.

"Hey!"

Mark looked over at saw the black and gray hooded figure and his eyes widened. "A-Aero.."

Aero smirked and nodded. "Shouldn't you be messing with people your own size… and gender for that matter?" Mark growled and charged at her. Amanda's eyes widened as she watched Aero flip over him and kick him on the back, causing him to fall, and land on the floor safely. Mark scrambled off the floor and looked back at Aero. "You.. You-"

"What? Bitch? Asshole? Bastard? I've heard them all before since I've been around. Give me a new one, come on."

Mark noticed the sarcasm on the last part of the sentence and charged at her again. Aero smirked a bit and merely roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out cold before he fell to the floor. She then turned to look at the girl and her smirk disappeared. Aero was actually captivated by the woman. She was pretty, beautiful in fact. She had ice blue eyes, beautiful, flowing blonde hair, and pretty thin. "Are you alright Miss..?" Aero asked, walking towards her a bit.

Amanda looked down at Mark before looking at the vigilante, smiling lightly and nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm fine… Thank you for saving me."

Aero smiled a bit. "It's nothing, just all in the night's work of being a vigilante." Aero then started to walk away and jumped onto a building, looking back at Amanda and waving lightly. Amanda waved back and Aero disappeared into the night. Amanda tilted her head and started to quickly walk back into her apartment building, thinking about the vigilante. _I finally got to meet her… She's really like everyone says… Mysterious, dark, kind, and gentle. If only I could meet the real you.._

"So?" Casey asked as Olivia walked in.

Olivia jumped in surprise. "Oh my god… I thought you went to sleep!"

"Nope, I waited for you to come back safe. So, what happened?"

"Seemed like they were friends and something happened between their families and he was going to kidnap her. Possibly injure her if I didn't get there in time." Olivia explained with a nod.

Casey nodded and stood up from her seat. "Alright, let's get some rest." Olivia smiled and nodded. As they started to head to their rooms, Olivia stopped and turned to her friend. "Hey Casey?"

Casey turned to Olivia and tilted her head.

"How did you know that Alex was the one?"

"You mean… as a lover?"

Olivia nodded.

Casey shrugged. "I don't know… I had a lot of butterflies in my stomach, she could sense it anyway… Plus the fact that I just felt so safe with her during our high school years. Why?"

"… I might like a victim I saved tonight."

"Who?"

"… The one from earlier.." Olivia sighed "That has never happened before."

"You're right. It hasn't…" Casey said softly and walked closer to Olivia, resting her hand on her shoulder. "If you really like her, befriend her with your real identity. I bet she'll think you're nice, funny, and even stubborn as you are when you're a vigilante."

Olivia nudged Casey's head and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks… I really needed this."

"No problem, we're friends Liv. I don't mind helping you out with love or anything else. " Casey smiled softly and then walked to her room. Olivia walked into her room and slipped her vigilante costume off before stepping into the shower, letting the water fall down her head. She felt the light stings on her back from her sweeps when being thrown onto walls or thrown into windows. She got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was long and she was thinking of cutting it again, for the sake of her outfit and her running so she wasn't burning up like always.

She crawled into her cold bed and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She stared at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes, her thoughts about the girl and just about her love life and how horrible it was anyway. Her body then fell asleep and her breathing shallowed.

"_Come on Liv! We're allowed to go to the lake today!" Seven year old Casey yelled happily as she grabbed Olivia's hand and ran with the other orphaned kids to the lake. It was early summer where it was extremely hot and today the owner of the orphanage let all the kids have a little freedom and swim and play in the lake. Olivia and Casey loved the lake. Not because it's the only time they could use their abilities, but it was also the time they could have more fun and have a lot freedom._

_Olivia laughed a bit while they ran to their secluded part of the lake and slipped her flip flops off, putting her feet in the water._

"_Well?"_

"_It's cold Case, but not so cold like last time." Casey nodded and lifted her hand up lightly, the water slowly flowing up. Olivia giggled a bit and sat on the sand, watching her friend bend water. Casey smiled a bit and then dropped the water, picking up her sketchbook and drawing a quick sketch. "Whatcha drawing Casey?" Olivia asked, knowing from the sound of her pencil moving without looking._

"_I'm drawing wooden swords for us" Casey nodded while drawing "So we can practice sword fighting again."_

"_Again? Can you draw a bow and arrow next? I wanna practice on it."_

"_Of course." Casey finished the drawing and within a flash, the two wooden swords she drew were next to Olivia. Olivia turned her head and picked one up, getting up and twirling it around. Casey then quickly drew the bow and arrow and a bulleye._

"_HEY!"_

_Olivia and Casey turned their heads and instantly began to hide their stuff. They didn't think anyone would want to come find them here anyway._

"_What do you want Alex?" Casey asked, squinting at the eight year old girl._

_Alex walked up and ruffled her head a bit. "I just… wanted to hang out with you guys. I know what you guys are. I can sense it."_

_Olivia and Casey shared a glance before looking at the girl. "What do you mean?"_

"_You guys have powers, like me" Alex nodded "I have the ability of power sensing and enhanced senses."_

_Olivia's eyes widened and Casey stood up, walking over to the girl. "Seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

"_What's my power?"_

"_Water manipulation, Sketch manipulation, and History Manipulation." _

_Casey looked back at Olivia and she shrugged._

"_Well, welcome to the club of difference. Don't tell anyone about our abilities-"_

"_Or we'll kill you." Olivia finished the sentence before playing with the sword once again._

Olivia sat up, breathing heavily from the flashback before rubbing her temples of her head, groaning. _I gotta get this checked out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aero: The Beginning**

Chapter 2: Covered Behind a Mask

"_I've never really been in love before. I've dated, but it was hard to because of what I do during the night."_

Olivia woke up by the sound of a scream, Alex's scream. She shot up out of her bed and ran out of her bedroom towards the kitchen and saw Casey laughing hard at her girlfriend who had orange juice all over her work clothes. Olivia tried not to laugh, but failed and chuckled a bit. "It's not funny you guys! God, Now I have to put on a new set of clothes…" Alex grumbled and Casey kissed her cheek as she started to walk away to her bedroom. Casey looked at Olivia with a soft smile. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

Olivia nodded and sat down at the table. "Sure, that'd be great."

Casey began to cook more bacon and eggs while she spoke to the other. "You working today?"

"Nope. I'm on emergency call because you know Elliot always has a hard time with certain car fixing."

Casey laughed.

"What? It's true. He can't manage without me there sometimes, it's funny."

"I heard you last night in your sleep, you know." Casey said softly, changing the subject.

Olivia blinked and tilted her head. "What did you hear?"

"You said 'Or we'll kill you' and I chuckled a bit. You had a flashback about when we had Alex join our like group of superhumans, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You and Alex always argued. You two still do."

"Do not!" Alex said, walking back into the room with a new set of clothes.

"Yes you do."

"No we don't" Olivia shook her head "I think we've gotten better than before, right Lex?"

Alex nodded. "Of course!"

"You two are ganging up on me again. That's not nice. We really need another person so I can have a tag team partner to gang up on you guys."

"So, what you're saying is that Olivia just needs to find a girlfriend."

Olivia glared at Alex who was laughing.

Casey chuckled a bit and sat a plate in front of Olivia before sitting down.

"It's not funny guys."

"It's quite hilarious actually."

"Very hilarious." Alex added, still laughing.

"Aren't you two late for work or something?"

"I don't leave for another hour and Alex needs to get her coffee before she leaves or else she'll leash hell on her co-workers."

"We know how that feels though."

"Yes. Yes we do."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Alex yelled before rolling her eyes and getting up, "Anyway, I'm going to go. If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late because of traffic." She kissed Casey's lips one last time before leaving the house. Casey looked over at Olivia who was making kissy faces at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You really need to find yourself a girlfriend.. You sit in this place all day, doing nothing whenever you have days off."

"No, what I need are friends who don't work like workaholics all day."

"Hey..." Casey said a bit in a warning tone while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey..." Olivia said in a mocking tone.

"We're workaholics so we can keep this place up and running."

"You guys don't have to work. You _choose_ to."

"Okay, okay Liv. You win. We don't have to, but we _choose_ to so that we have a roof over our heads and we can live with all this damn technology that we have." Olivia rolled her eyes and took a sip of her orange juice that Casey put on the table before she opened up the newspaper like always. Casey grabbed her purse and told Olivia that she was leaving before exiting the place off to work. Olivia kept staring at the newspaper though, reading about a new criminal on the loose, a new 'super villain' as the citizens of New York are calling her: JK. Olivia, Casey, and Alex had heard of her, but they never really encountered her. _Maybe the criminals we keep finding every night are her men..._ Olivia thought and then kept reading. The picture showed JK's spray painted name on a wall behind two dead bodies. She put the newspaper down, her face straight but slightly full of anger and she stood up, taking her orange juice and walking away from the table, forgetting about her food at first and then going back to get it before walking into the sparring room they had just made a few months ago.

_"We need a place to actually practice in Casey. You know, one that we won't end up breaking your tech-y stuff and you won't start screaming at us for?" Alex said as the three were going up the elevator to their home._

_"No."_

_"Case" Olivia wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder "think about it: If we use a spare room that we haven't used, a big one, then you'll have us out of your hair and we won't have to break all your computers and stuff."_

_Case rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "If you guys can empty out a big, spare room that we have, I'll buy the equipment for it and YOU TWO will have to set everything up. I'm not doing squat."_

_Alex kissed Casey's cheek. "Thanks Case."_

Olivia smiled at the memory and shook her head as she walked into the dojo, putting her juice and food in a corner somewhere where she wouldn't hit it and she instantly got into a handstand, doing some push ups while in thought. JK was really getting to her. She really wanted to find this woman and give her a piece of her mind, or a face full of fists rather. After doing almost a hundred push ups, she landed gently on the ground and she stretched out a bit, looking up at the ceiling briefly before she sighed. "Yeah, I'm bored... Don't usually work out by myself..." She mumbled to herself before going over to her food and eating it quietly. She knew she had to get out now because the house is empty and that gave her leverage to wanna destroy things, or at least be shadow sparring around the house and end up hitting something.

* * *

After finishing her food and everything, she went to the place she last saw the blonde woman. Funny enough, she was actually inside what was a cafe. Olivia shook her head a bit and just walked in, stuffing her hands in her pockets and sitting down in a place that was secluded and by the windows. She looked out of a bit and Amanda noticed her once she was giving someone coffee. "Hey Amanda!"

Amanda looked over at her co-worker, Jessie, and smiled lightly. "Yeah?"

"You mind gettin' her? I have to take a few more people's orders and everything and-"

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry." Amanda smiled a bit more and walked over to the direction where Olivia was sitting. Olivia wasn't paying attention nor did she really sense her presence. Amanda cleared her throat, causing Olivia to snap her head towards her. She smiled warmly. "What can I get you miss?" She asked, holding her little notepad in her hand.

Olivia blinked for a second in thought and then ran a hand through her hair. "Um... A raspberry tea and a chocolate muffin is fine. Thank you..." She answered softly before looking away again. Amanda wrote it down and watched her look back at the window, curious to why she was doing that. Amanda walked away and gave Jessie the order and looked back at the brunette.

"Why you staring at her like that Amanda?" Jessie asked.

"She just... seems so lonely. Like she needs a friend or somethin'."

"Then go be her friend then."

Amanda looked back at Jessie, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Go be her friend! You're friendly enough to be that and plus, I got her order, I'll bring it over to you guys when the muffin's done. Now, go." Jessie said, shooing Amanda away. Amanda walked away and rolled her eyes a bit before walking back to Olivia's table. She then sat across from her and Olivia looked back at her and blinked. "... Hi." Amanda said with a soft smile.

"... Hey.."

"You looked kinda lonely so I thought about coming to, you know... Make a friend."

Olivia chuckled lightly and smiled. "Well, that's nice of you. I don't think I see people like that everyday."

"Well yeah, people like me are one of a kind."

"I guess that's a nice thing that you're one of a kind." Olivia stuck her hand out for a handshake "I'm Olivia."

Amanda shook her hand gently. "Amanda."

"Nice to meet you Amanda. So, I see you work here."

"Yeah... It's a little side job. I mainly work with martial arts. I teach kids and adults to learn to fight and protect themselves and everything."

"Oh? Huh... I guess they need protecting nowadays, hm?"

"Well yeah.. Especially with that villain JK running around. I think it's nice though, to have heroes like Archangel and Aero around."

"Sounds like you met them before." Olivia said with a playful smirk. Of course, Olivia knew she did but she couldn't talk about her secret identity like that. At least, not yet because she'd _love_ to tell everyone that she was Aero, but it was Casey who said not to tell anyone unless they trust them fully.

Amanda blushed a bit and nodded. "I met... Aero last night actually." She leaned in close to keep quiet and not to talk so loud, "She saved my life from a guy my family knows. He was gonna hurt me and everything and she just... appeared out of nowhere."

Olivia tilted her head and nodded. "Oh wow... That's pretty awesome. I mean, not the part about the guy, but meeting Aero... Was she nice?"

"Very. She made sure I was okay and everything," Amanda sighed lightly, "She looked beautiful too... even with the hood and the mask."

"Huh... Sounds like you gotta little crush on her. I'm kinda jealous."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" Amanda tilted her head.

"Someone's caught your eye before I could catch yours." Olivia said with a wink. Amanda blushed again and by then Jessie brought Olivia her tea and muffin. Olivia thanked her and take a bite of her muffin as silence came in between their conversation. Olivia was taking a sip of her tea before Amanda started to speak.

"Have you met them before?"

Olivia looked over at Amanda. "Who?"

"Archangel and Aero."

Olivia shrugged. "One time. They helped me out of a burning building a few years back."

"Wow... what was Archangel like?"

"She's almost like Aero... but she's blonde and very bright. She drives a motorcycle and I thought that was the coolest thing ever."

Amanda nodded and smiled a bit. "I think they're good partners, you know? From what the press say, despite them saying that they should let the sops do everything... They say that they are the best thing that has happened in New York in a long time. That the police shouldn't be trying to go after them if they're trying to help them and everything."

Olivia nodded, understanding and agree with it because the police was always on her ass whenever they found her apprehending a criminal. Her and Alex almost got shot by the cops because they thought they were the enemy the first few months of them being 'superheroes'. Olivia and Amanda kept talking after a while, mostly about Aero and Archangel, but also getting to know each other. Olivia didn't really speak about her childhood much because it was something she never really spoke about a lot since she was an orphan most of her life. She finally looked at her watch and saw it was almost noon since she had been there. "Well Amanda, I have to go. I have a friend to meet for her lunch hour before she kills me."

"Oh? Well that's fine. Oh here," Amanda wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Olivia "You can call me there and... Your tea and muffin is on the house."

Olivia put the napkin in her pocket and smiled. "Thank you Amanda. I'll make sure to treat you to something nice the next time we see each other." Amanda nodded and waved at the other before Olivia left the cafe. She walked down the streets for a while and headed towards the direction of Alex's job.


End file.
